Always and Forever
by Querida23
Summary: We all imagined what the wedding between our favorite ghost and mediator would be like, but here's mine...wedding song at the end!


**hello.  
i was actually listening to the wedding song down below, and thought of this. it seemed like a good idea...its only one chapter so blah.**

* * *

I sat there in the rose room looking at myself in the mirror. It was eight years after that one night in the hospital. I was twenty-four and my dream was finally coming true. My mother stood behind me putting her hands on my shoulders

"You look beautiful Susie." she wiped a tear away with her handkerchief. "Your father would be so proud of you. I wish he could have met Jesse though."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"he has." I said without realizing what I was saying.

Mom gave me a confused look.

"In a sense." I said turning around facing her.

She gave me one of her nervous smiles.

"Where are the boys?" I asked.

"Outside with Jesse, reassuring that you are not going to leave him at the alter. Its funny" she laughed again.

I sighed.

"Do you want them to come in?" CeeCee said coming in.

I nodded and she left once more. She returned with David, Brad, Jake, Andy, Adam and father Dominick.

With special favor to Jesse and I, he would be marrying us.

"Wow Suze! You look great!" Adam said.

Andy came closer to my mom and patting me on the shoulder.

"You look beautiful Suze." he said. I couldn't help but smile. Everyone but Father D. looked astonishing in their tuxes, well because father D wasn't wearing a tux but the traditional black pants and black shirt with the white collar.

"Is Jesse sweating up a hurricane?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Then lets get this show on the road shall we?" I stood up.

David-who was no longer the little red-head with glasses, now towered over me-but his hand in the air.

"Brad, Jake and I wish to speak to Suze alone for a minute." He looked around "If that's okay with you Suze." he added.

I nodded.

Everyone left the room and I heard Jesse

"Is she coming out already?" he said with complete sincere and nervousness in his voice.

The door was closed behind me and I stood up.

My dress was custom made.

It had a with the short sleeves resting on my shoulders and the dress flared out not so big and not so small, but with that extra poof. David took my right hand and Jake took my other hand, with Brad holding their hands.

"We wish you all the happiness you deserve and hope that your marriage will bring you all the joy in the world." David began.

"As your brothers," Jake added. "we fully believe that you have picked the right man for you to spend the rest of your life with. He makes you happy. And he loves you."

"But if he does anything, know that he has to answer to us." Brad finished. I wiped the tears from my eyes as each of them hugged me.

"You guys are great." I said in the big bear hug.

I put the veil over my face.

"go take your places." mom walked in saying. The boys rushed out.

My curly hair rested on my shoulder and she pat my back walking me out.

* * *

"Andy and I are very proud of you." she said in a whisper. We met Andy out in the hall before the entrance to the church. He took my hand and wrapped my arm in his. Mom stood in front of me as the brides maids walked with the groomsmen. When they were all at the alter, the music began.

Andy and I began what I can only describe as the longest walk ever. I saw Jesse standing in front of Father Dominick but I could not see his face. When he realized the music was on, he looked at me and could not help but smile that smile that was for me. There was a tear in his eye. He wiped it away before anyone would notice. What seemed liked hours, we finally made it to the alter and I stood with Andy.

Jesse walked down to me and shook Andy's hand. Jesse looked at me and I saw that more tears were coming. He took my hand and walked me closer to the alter. My arm was in his and we faced Father Dominick.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Jesse looked into my eyes.

I could only imagine the face Paul was making. I smiled at Jesse.

" Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.  
Through marriage, Hector and Susannah make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Hector and Susannah will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Hector and Susannah. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

Andy and Mom stood up.

"We do, her family and her friends here today." they both said in perfect unison, you can tell they had been practicing the night before.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.  
Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."

Father Dominick looked at the crowd.

"Hector and Susannah, have written their own vows. Now please."

Jesse went first.

"Querida, I have loved you since the first time I met you. It was very difficult to see where we would go if we were together, so I stayed away. But my love for you only grew. I couldn't not _live _with that in my heart, never being able to tell you. I love you more each day. Thank you. thank you for my life, and the love you have given me. And I hope that by saying this I can assure you that we will be together forever. I will be there for you through the thick and thin, when you're having a bad day, or something is not going the way you planned. I'll be there to protect you even though sometimes you don't think you do, when in the end you need me. I love you Susannah." he was teary.

"Jesse, I cant say the same about the moment we first met. You were a little annoying, but I know that now you only wanted what's best for me. Like always. To tell you the truth, some of what Paul said about we not being able to be with each other hurt and was sort of true. But I didn't care, and look at us now. This has been a dream come true, and I hope that by being your wife I can do whatever I can to make you happy. I love you with everything. Forever. Always. For always. Your Querida." I said wiping the tear coming out of his eye. He held my hand there on his cheek gently and closed his eyes.

"I love you Querida." he whispered.

"Place your rings in my hand so that I may bless them."

Paul and CeeCee handed Father Dominick the rings

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

Father Dominick handed Jesse my ring.

"Do you Hector de Silva take Susannah Simon to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" he put the ring on my finger.

"Take this ring and repeat after me."

Jesse took the ring.

"I promise to love you and honor you all throughout our life. As it will be one life together that we may share and live. I take thee as my wife."

Jesse repeated and put the ring on my finger.

"Do you Susanna Simon take Hector de Silva to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I wouldn't want anything else."

"Take this ring and repeat after me."

I took the ring.

"I promise to love you and honor you all throughout our live. As it will be one life together that we may share and live. I take thee as my husband."

I put the ring on his finger.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness. In as much as Hector and Susannah have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.  
You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.  
What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.  
And so, by the power vested in me by the State of California and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride."

Jesse took no hesitation and removed the veil over my head. He held my waist in his and brought me closer to him altogether. I could not wait any longer so I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him in what seemed to be the most passionate kiss we have ever shared.

* * *

20 minutes later

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now an honor to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Doctor Jesse de Silva." Adam said into the microphone.

Everyone clapped as we entered the hall. I held Jesse's hand and he gripped gently on mine. He kissed my cheek.

We sat at the table.

"I'll be right back." Jesse said kissing my cheek again. I nodded and he was off.

Paul walked up to the table.

"May I have this dance?"

My eye brows lifted.

"Sure." he held out his hand and I grabbed it.

"Congrats Suze. Never thought I'd see this day." he held my waist with one hand and my hand in another.

"Me neither. Seven years ago, if you would have told me this was going to be my wedding day, I wouldn't have believed you."

"You don't really believe anything I say." he added with a smirk.

"Thanks for being there for me Paul, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Ah, you would have figured it out sooner or later." he looked away.

"So how's Helen, was her name right?"

"Yes, and we broke up, I'm with you never would have guessed, Kelly again."

"Wow, this is like the seventh time no?"

"Well she's back in California for good this time."

"Don't get your heart broken Slater."

"I don't even bother putting the pieces back together anymore. I'm just waiting for the sorry soul who thinks she can mend it."

"So poetic!" I laughed.

"It's true. Well, I'll let you get back to your husband. Congrats again Suze." and he walked away.

Later on in the evening, after all the small dances with everyone and then one with Andy, Adam went back onto the microphone.

"Ladies and Gents, the bride and groom will now take their first dance and husband and wife. Jesse, Suze if you must."

Jesse stood up first and held out his hand.

"Mrs. De Silva." he said with a complete Latino accent.

"Mr. De Silva." I said with the same accent

He pulled me up as the song started playing.

_Always and forever  
Each moment with you is just like a dream to me  
That somehow came true  
And I know tomorrow will still be the same  
Cos' we've got a life of love that won't ever change_

The dance floor was only ours. I couldn't help but cry.

"I'm so happy Jesse."

_And every day love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away with a smile  
own special way  
Melt all my heart away with a smile_

"Me too Querida, I wanted nothing else. Now I have everything that I ever wanted." he kissed me on the lips.

_Take time to tell me you really care  
And feel sad tomorrow together  
I'll always love you, forever, forever_

He brought me closer to him and singing to me the song that we were dancing to.

"_There'll always be sunshine when I look at you .Something I can't explain, just the things that you do. And if you get lonely, phone me. And take a second to give to me the magic you make And every day love me your own special way. Melt all my heart away with a smile. Take time to tell me you really care. And feel sad tomorrow together and will share tomorrow forever. I'll always love you, forever, forever." _he finished and kissed me. The song ended with people clapping.

I wrapped my arms around him and embraced him for giving me a day that nothing could have stopped it. Not even death himself

* * *

hmm..so sad.weddings always make me cry! read and review! 


End file.
